


[Podfic] Winter's Children  |  written by neery

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clones, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their attempts to re-create the super soldier serum failed, Hydra started trying to breed Captain America clones from his genetic samples. Unfortunately, the serum's effects aren't passed down genetically, so instead of an army of tiny Captain Americas, they get a bunch of tow-headed, asthmatic, allergic, immuno-compromised little Steves.</p><p>And then the Winter Soldier stumbles across Hydra's failed experiment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Winter's Children  |  written by neery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter's Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771769) by [Neery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery/pseuds/Neery). 



> Thank you so much, neery, for giving me permission to record this! Additional information about the contents/warnings can be found in the end notes for this fic.

[audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ttxgj3vaeumy2gy/Winter%27s_Children.m4b)

mp3s: [part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/femn9tu3iqf4lv6/Winter%27s_Children_01.mp3) | [part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6b16r1bqu36nu39/Winter%27s_Children_02.mp3) | [part 3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n402o21kaf9lbj4/Winter%27s_Children_03.mp3)

[zip file](https://www.mediafire.com/?jzjbh5l6l2gr1k9)

[audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/winters-children)


End file.
